Perversión
by Dann 19
Summary: Ellos quizá eran pervertidos. O más bien, quizá alguno de ellos pervirtió al otro.  O eso piensan los demás... Al final, a ambos les gusta, ¿entonces quién pervirtió a quién?  Quizá... Slash, Lemon!


**Advertencia**: Slash, relación hombre/hombre. Si piensas que esto puede herir tu sensibilidad o eres, cof,cof,cuadrado,cof,cof pues no tendría problemas en que salgas :). Lemon

Es una coautoría de **Sole01 (http:/ . net/u /2424062/ Sole01)** y yo, espero les guste :)

* * *

><p>Joder, aquello era surreal. Albus entreabrió los ojos intentando ver más allá de lo que la nube que rodeaba su consciencia dejaba, no se suponía que estuviesen en el Ministerio en aquella situación tan comprometedora y <em>pervertida.<em>

Lanzó un gemido.

¡PAM!

Sintió su cuerpo chocar con una pared, mientras sus labios eran apresados de nuevo por los del otro chico, a quien al parecer muy poco le importaba el lugar en el que estaban. Joder, si Scorpius seguía besándolo de aquella manera él terminaría cediendo y… ¡por la varita de Merlín que no le iba a importar un carajo!

Se obligó a centrarse.

Como pudo deslizó su mano por el cabello totalmente liso de Scorpius y lo atrapó, hizo que la cabeza del chico se separase de la suya y lo miró fijamente mientras jadeaba. Por un momento estuvo a punto de pensar que Scorpius se había molestado debido al leve entrecejo que apareció en su frente, pero su sonrisa pícara le dijo que en realidad no estaba molesto.

―P-para ―murmuró entre jadeos―. ¿Estás demente o qué? ¡Estamos en el Ministerio, joder!

―¡Vamos! Que cuando estemos más _mayorcitos_ no podremos hacer esto ―atrapó su boca de nuevo―. No podremos sentirnos unos _pervertidos_ de nuevo ―volvió a besarlo.

Sí, quizá aquellos dos eran los más grandes pervertidos en todo el mundo, pero les gustaba. ¿Quién iba a decir que Albus se terminaría volviendo totalmente adicto a la sustancia que expedía Scorpius? _Nadie_… y más si consideraban el historial de la familia de ambos, en donde nunca se vieron con buenos ojos entre sí. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Estaban en su plena juventud y les importaba un comino lo que dijese la gente, porque debían aceptar que ninguno de los dos estuvo consciente cuando se acercaron lentamente aquél año, cuando ambos cursaban quinto, y terminaron besándose a escondidas en la biblioteca mientras procuraban no gemir mucho.

Después comenzaron a besarse más seguido, sin saber aún que terminarían así de prendados. Porque, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero cada uno expedía algún tipo de raro hechizo que los volvía adictos al otro. En el Colegio procuraban siempre no ser tan explícitos, sobre todo porque ni los padres de Scorpius ni los de Albus tenían la menor idea. Lily se había terminado enterando, era cierto, pero con algunas peticiones de Albus había terminado guardando el secreto, quizá, más herméticamente que ellos dos; a quienes –al parecer– en ocasiones se les olvidaba dónde estaban y comenzaban a jugar _muy cariñosamente_ en medio de un pasillo abarrotado.

Aunque, al parecer, ambos estaban tan cegados por el amor que sentían, que no solían escuchar los murmullos en torno a ellos. O no los escuchaban o se hacían los sordos, porque, fuese como fuese, a ninguno de los dos les importaba mucho en realidad.

Pero quizá sí fuesen pervertidos.

Ambos pensaron en muchas maneras de decírselo a sus padres, porque la verdad era que, de unos simples besos pasaron a sentir algo más, algo tan serio que hasta les hizo pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo público ante todos. Scorpius fue el primero en imaginarse la reacción de su padre, quien lo colgaría como a un viejo elfo domestico en el salón de la mansión, diciéndole a sus amistades que su cabeza fue cortada por haberse enamorado de uno de los hijos de su archienemigo. Por su parte, Albus pensaba en como reaccionaria su familia, desde su tío Ron hasta su padre. Incluso podía imaginarse las noticias del profeta "Hijo menor de El Elegido, deshonra a familia Potter enredándose con el hijo de Draco Malfoy''.

Ambos podían pasar noches enteras torturándose mentalmente, pensando en la manera de cómo decírselo a sus padres, pero cuando se besaban, cuando Scorpius recorría sin vergüenza el cuerpo de Albus y éste respondía con besos, mordiscos y gemidos, el mundo y sus padres dejaban de importar.

Scorpius era pícaro y bastante intenso, al extremo que no le importaba que estuvieran en el Ministerio, de igual forma le estaba arrancando peligrosos gemidos a Albus y eso que solamente era un "inocente beso'', como solía catalogarlos él, aunque cierto era que de inocente no tenía nada.

Otra vez un cuerpo se golpeó con una pared, pero esta vez no fue Albus, si no Scorpius, quien estaba tan sorprendido como su compañero por el repentino tomo de mando de éste. Y le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Albus le besase el cuello de una manera nada _decente_. Ya ni siquiera recordaban en qué parte del Ministerio estaban y si comenzaban a tener público.

¿Qué demonios les pasaba? Se suponía que sólo se habían encontrado _casualmente_, porque cada uno había ido a visitar a su padre; aunque ambos sabían que era una simple cuartada que tenía cono fin hacer que se viesen en vacaciones de navidad. ¿Qué harían luego de Hogwarts, cuando no estuviesen protegidos por sus paredes y pasillos solitarios y silenciosos cuando se lo proponían? Quizá debían comenzar a pensar en hablar con todos.

―Scor ―murmuró Albus entre besos―. ¡Scorpius!

―_¿Mmm?_

―¿No crees que es hora de… tú sabes, comenzar a decirlo? ―Scorpius fingió no oírlo y volvió a besarlo como antes―. En serio, escúchame.

El chico se separó de su… ¿pareja?, ahora sí algo molesto.

―Sabes lo que dirá mi padre… ¡y el tuyo! Me has dicho que crees que tu tío Ronald te colgará o algo así, y aquella pesadilla de El Profeta. Quizá no sea buena idea ―Scorpius miró hacia el suelo, pensando en irse hasta el Departamento –del cual nunca recordaba el nombre– donde trabajaba su padre.

―¿Y cuándo será buena idea? ¿Ah? ¿Cuando todo el mundo se entere por otras personas? Sabes que en el Colegio hay murmullos, susurros, y aunque fijo no darle importancia, no puedo dejar de pensar que un día llegará una carta de mi padre diciéndome que se enteró de todo ―Albus suspiró mientras intentaba buscar un poco de oxígeno―. Quizás para ése luego ya sea demasiado tarde…

―Vamos… te prometo que se lo diremos pronto, ¿sí? Sólo déjame tantear el terreno un poco, porque, después de todo, en tu familia terminarán aceptándolo pero… ¿y si mi padre no?

Albus sonrió intentando darle fuerzas a Scorpius, quien se acercó de nuevo hasta el chico, se sentó a su lado e invitó a Albus a hacer lo mismo. Se miraron por un momento, absortos en los ojos del otro. Quizá, si decían todo, podrían mirarse así todos los días sin temer a nada. Quizá…

Albus se acercó hasta el muchacho y lo besó suavemente, sin pretender más. Sólo quería besarlo hasta que el mundo acabase y…

―Respiraré hondo, Scorpius, y quiero que me expliques qué demonios haces besando a… a… ¡Potter! ―pues la idea de contarlo todo al parecer se había adelantado un poquito…

Malfoy haló por el cuello de la camiseta a su hijo y miró con, quizá, mucho más recelo que antes a Albus, quien se levantó en cuanto fue separado de los labios de Scorpius.

―Señor Malfoy, cálmese, ¿sí? Yo…

―Tú nada, Potter, me importa un bledo a quién te guste besar ―Malfoy miró resoplando a Scorpius, quien permanecía agazapado mientras las manos de su padre lo tenían fuertemente agarrado―. ¡Lo que me importa es qué diablos hace mi hijo besándote!

―Él no tiene la culpa, yo…

―Tú nada ―Draco volvió a resoplar de manera amenazante y temible―. ¿Tu padre sabía de esto? ―siseó dirigiéndose a Albus, quien intentó negarlo, pero la furia de Malfoy parecía incontenible―. ¡Claro que debía saberlo! Si no por qué te dejaría venir… ¡ya me parecía extraño que Scorpius se interesara de pronto por el Ministerio! ¡Tu padre me va a oír!

Salió llevando arrastras a su hijo mientras Albus lo seguía unos cuantos pasos más atrás. Pudo oír como Malfoy le murmuraba a Scorpius que si seguía así terminaría colgado como las cabezas de los elfos.

De una escandalosa patada, Draco abrió la puerta del despacho de Harry. El moreno levantó la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy con su hijo del cuello y a Albus apunto de desmayarse.

―Pero qué…

―¡Te callas, Potter, que el que pregunta aquí soy yo! ―Draco tomó a Albus de un brazo y con firmeza lo tiró hacia donde se encontraba Harry―. ¡Explícame cómo es que permites que este par de pervertidos calenturientos y hormonales se anden besuqueando por todo el maldito Ministerio!

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de sobre manera. No podía creer las palabras de Malfoy, pero al ver los rostros sonrojados de Scorpius y su hijo pudo comprobar que Malfoy no mentía.

―¡¿Que tú qué Albus Severus? ―el gritó de Harry casi deja sordos a los presentes―. Entiendo que quieras experimentar, estás en tu derecho, pero ¡¿con el hijo del hurón?

Draco lo miró con profundo odio antes de replicar.

―No te hagas, Potter, los Malfoys somos deseados desde siempre ―replicó con altanería―. ¡Si hasta tú me veías el culo cuando entrenábamos para Quidditch!

Scorpius y Albus soltaron una carcajada al unísono.

―¿¡De que se ríen! ―gritaron ambos padres también al mismo tiempo.

―De nada… no pasa nada ―soltó Albus intentando contener las carcajadas.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la oficina de Harry lentamente. Albus y Scorpius procuraban que ni siquiera sus respiraciones se escuchasen, mientras que Draco seguía con la mirada fija en su hijo, a quien al parecer esto comenzaba a asustarlo más y más. Harry susurró algo que pretendía hacer que aquella discusión se acabase, y Albus observó un poco consternado cuando Scorpius salía con la cabeza gacha detrás de su padre, quien no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento, y luego encaró dolido a Harry.

Lo miró inquisitivamente, pidiendo no tener que formular la pregunta en voz alta, porque temía que, si lo hacía, todo sonase peor de lo que Harry parecía percibirlo. Pero su padre al parecer esperaba que él hablase, se había sentado detrás de su escritorio y lo miraba penetrantemente.

―¿Podrías…? ―Harry suspiró intentando encontrar algo que decir―. ¿Me dices qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?

―Lo que dijo el padre de Scorpius ―murmuró casi de manera inaudible―. Nos hemos besado ―y _algo más_―… y lo quiero.

―¿No podía ser alguien más? ―preguntó Harry, y, quizá por primera vez en su vida, Albus vio a su padre consternado―. Albus, no me gusta que…

―No debe gustarte a ti ―hipó―. ¿Sabías que en Estudios Muggles este año tenemos un apartado especial para algo que los muggles llaman "psicología"? Los sentimientos no se comprenden se sienten ―Albus sentía que hablaba sin importarle lo que el otro pudiese pensar, cosa que ya no le pasaba tan a menudo.

―Pero en el mundo mágico también hay psicología, aunque ése…

―La de ellos está un poco más avanzada. Con eso de que necesitan más ayuda para enfrentar problemas que, para nosotros, pueden ser resueltos fácilmente ―el chico suspiró un par de veces antes de volver a hablar. Caminó hasta la puerta, y le sonrió a Harry―. No tengo la culpa de lo que siento, papá, y lamentablemente no puedes ni puedo cambiarlo.

Salió del despacho de Harry y se las ingenió para llegar a su casa, donde una extraña Ginny intentó preguntarle qué hacía allí tan temprano, pero Albus fue más astuto y no respondió nada concreto de las preguntas de su madre.

Albus se dejó caer en la cama de su dormitorio de Slythering, intentando no pensar en que hacía tan sólo unos días en su casa todo iba perfectamente. Aquella noche, cuando su padre llegó, se lo contó todo a su madre, quien intentó entrar en su habitación por lo menos dos horas. Pero él no quería que nadie más se lo restregase en la cara. Su hermano se las ingenió para enterarse, quizá espió la conversación de sus padres, y sólo le dirigía la palabra en momentos en los que era estrictamente necesario. Con la única que se sentía cómodo era con Lily, quizá porque lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su hermana menor sólo le sonría y con eso le bastaba.

Era la primera noche luego de las vacaciones de navidad, y sólo quería salir a los pasillos y encontrarse con Scorpius, con su uniforme de Slythering, y volver a sentirse bien besándolo. Pero era improbable. Aquella noche Scorpius se había encargado de esquivarlo en cuando bajó a las mazmorras, y él pensó que quizá todo había terminado.

Ambos volvieron a verse al día siguiente y fingieron no haberlo hecho. Escuchó que Scorpius le susurraba un lugar, aquel día, luego de la cena. El corazón de Albus se aceleró como nunca antes y simplemente asintió sin que nadie lo notase.

―¿Vas a ir a ver a Malfoy? ―inquirió una voz detrás de Albus aquella tarde, un poco antes de la cena―. Que ya lo sepa no quiere decir que lo apruebe.

―Por mí no puedes aprobar a la Reina del Universo, James ―intentó que aquello no doliese mucho―. Yo… lo siento si no soy lo que esperabas.

―¡No es lo que yo espero, carajo! Al, si… si pasa algo más entre tú y ése comenzaré a considerar equivocadas tus prioridades.

―¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que _ya pasó algo más_?

Albus observó con algo de decepción la cara de desaprobación de James, pero salió la Biblioteca rumbo al Comedor. Por fin hablaría con Scorpius desde aquel incidente.

Albus trató de no parecer muy ansioso, sobre todo luego de la mirada serena que le dirigió Scorpius desde el otro extremo de la mesa de Slythering. Dejó que él terminase primero, y cuando lo vio salir por la puerta, él se levantó de la mesa y miró por última vez a James en la mesa de Gryffindor, que prefería estar absorto en su plato de comida antes de aceptar que Albus estaba saliendo en aquel momento a buscar a un Malfoy. Lily, en cambio, le sonrió cuando la miró y asintió levemente.

Trató de no pensar cuando puso un pie fuera del Gran Comedor, miró a ambas direcciones y vio una capa perderse hacia las escaleras movedizas. Siguió con la vista a Scorpius hasta que se perdió en algún pasillo y luego se apresuró a seguir los pasos del chico. Al final, luego de unos minutos, terminó en el pasillo del Séptimo Piso, en donde, por primera vez, observó una gran puerta en medio de una de las largas paredes. ¿Cuándo la habían añadido? Quitándose un momento a Scorpius de la cabeza abrió levemente y entró a una habitación que parecía un aula común y corriente más.

―Me alegra que la curiosidad te ganase ―murmuró Scorpius desde un rincón―. Hola ―murmuró levemente formando una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizar a Albus.

Sin embargo, el chico no se creyó la sonrisa, presentía que algo malo pasaría, sus padres eran enemigos desde niños, él tenía la maldita etiqueta de ser el hijo del "Elegido" mientras que Scorpius tenía encima generaciones de magos y brujas nacidos en cuna de oro.

―¿Qué dijo tu padre? ―preguntó en susurro cargado de miedo.

―Me ha prohibido verte. Y, al parecer las amenazas de colgarme como a un viejo elfo no fueron suficientes, ya le añadió un Cruccio ―la voz de Scorpius era tranquila sin su peculiar tono de broma y picardía.

Con delicadeza Albus se acercó a Scorpius, pegó su frente con la del rubio y lo besó con pasión. Scorpius se sorprendió por el repentino beso pero correspondió de la misma manera, de verdad se había enamorado de hijo de Harry Potter, lamentaba que su padre no lo entendiera.

―A mí pueden quitarme el apellido, Scor, pero no voy a dejarte ―las palabras de Albus sonaron tan sinceras que el chico de pelo platinado no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Nuestros padres pueden empezar la tercera Guerra Mágica, tampoco voy a dejarte. Si me proteges de que me cuelguen la cabeza como los elfos, prometo decirle a mi tía Daphne que nos ayude si tu padre te deshereda ―Scorpius sonrió―. A fin de cuentas, también soy un Greengrass.

Albus sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Scorpius lo separó un momento de su cara, haciendo que Albus quedase un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados esperando volver a sentir los labios del chico.

―Creo que te quiero, Al ―murmuró antes de volverlo a besar, pero esa vez no fue como antes, esa vez lo elevó con sus manos un par de centímetros sobre el suelo –para compensar la diferencia de estaturas– y comenzó a gemir mudamente en la boca del chico.

―S-sí ―jadeó Albus―… yo también… lo que digas ―volvió a agarrar con fuerza el cabello liso de Scorpius e hizo que lo mirase de fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces volvieron a besarse, ansiando seguir así por siempre; si de ellos dependiese, en aquel momento podría estallar una guerra entre los padres de ambos y a ninguno le iba a importar. No, sólo les importaba seguir besándose.

Albus comenzó a recorrer la espalda de su amante, sacó el resto de la camisa que aún permanecía apresada por el pantalón, y, de una manera un tanto _indecorosa_, hizo que Scorpius se rindiera ante sus besos. La desabotonó mientras recorría con su boca el pecho del joven Malfoy, haciéndolo gemir levemente. Joder, ¿por qué debía _saber_ tan bien? Jadeó un poco antes de perderse entre el abdomen del chico.

Scorpius lanzó un gemido casi _doloroso_ cuando Albus se apoderó de su consciencia, haciendo que se perdiese por un mar de placer que muy pocas veces sentía. Intentó separar de su cuerpo a Albus antes de que todo acabase sin siquiera a ver comenzado, y lo elevó hasta su cara para besarlo de nuevo. A medida que Potter subía de nuevo hasta encontrarse con la boca del joven Malfoy, éste se deshizo de la ropa del chico, dejándolo prácticamente desnudo.

Albus gimió antes de hacer que ambos cayesen al suelo, y volver a recorrer su cuerpo a pesar de la negativa de su compañero. Joder, se sentía tan terriblemente bien y el sólo pensaba en tener a Scorpius así por siempre. Entonces quitó apresuradamente el pantalón de Malfoy, seguido de su ropa interior y se fue de nuevo hasta la boca de su _perversión_.

Se posicionó lentamente sobre Scorpius, se dejó caer de lleno en él y comenzó un vaivén suave. Lo besó, volvió a besarlo intentando mitigar los quejidos de dolor, siquiera pensar que podría hacerle daño al chico lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

―Jo… joder, Al ―el aludido fingió no escucharlo, y siguió besando el cuello de Scorpius, donde luego dejaría –sin querer– una pequeña marca de aquella noche.

De a poco escuchó de nuevo los gemidos de placer de su compañero y sintió que volvía a estar liviano, haciendo que el joven Malfoy disfrutase. Él quería que aquello durase por siempre.

Nunca supo su duró mucho o poco, y a la verdad no le importaba mucho, porque el simple hecho de hacerlo con aquel chico lo hacía sentirse en un éxtasis que sobrepasaba con creces cualquier otro placer que pudiese haber sentido antes. Murmuró algo inaudible antes de dejarse caer sin fuerzas sobre Scorpius de nuevo y sintió la mano de éste recorriendo su cabello suavemente.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

De alguna extraña manera, se sentía cansado, pegajoso y _pervertido_. No sabía por qué ese pensamiento se instalaba en su mente por algunos segundos, pero siempre se sentía mejor cuando éste se iba del mismo modo en que había llegado.

Suspiró.

―Señor Pervertidor, será mejor que se vaya a la sala común y que en el camino le diga a su hermano, léase, "me creo el mejor" que no le hice ningún tipo de daño… sino todo lo contrario ―Albus rió levemente, quizá Scorpius aún no había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo reír aunque, quizá, ya no podrían estar tan juntos como antes.

―El pervertidor es otro ―murmuró. Lo besó por última vez y le sonrió―. Nos vemos en las mazmorras, señor pervertido ―Albus lo miró por última vez antes de vestirse con algo de apremio, quizá luego –si soportaban hasta que todos se fuesen de la sala común– podría besarlo antes de dormir… quizá.

Scorpius soltó un par de carcajadas y se quedó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Al final de todo, ni Scorpius había pervertido a Albus, ni éste a Scorpius. Quizá había sido la situación la que los terminó _pervirtiendo_… y eso, a pesar de todo, a ellos les encantaba.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos ^^<p>

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por leer este one. Espero que les gustase y recuerden dejar reviews, si no, nos deprimiremos(?) xD

Gracias por leer, y gracias si comentan ^_^

Dann


End file.
